Stay With Me
by Avery Chase
Summary: <html><head></head>I started really fixating on that basket Henry made and the angsty angst from the last season fueled by s4's angsty angst and this drabble happened. Title is from Sam Smith- Stay With Me. Continued I couldn't help it, changed the rating. Thanks for reading</html>
1. Stay With Me

Stay With Me

_I started thinking about that Break up Basket and what should've been said and done and then this drabble happened. They aren't mine. I'll put them back when I'm done playing with them. Promise. _

Title is from Sam Smith-Stay With Me

They'd had a quiet dinner where she stared at him as he ate, her heart mending itself as he talked about the blackout and how Emma and David ran off to solve the mystery. He mentioned the strange blonde woman who'd managed to make massive ice wall around the town and Regina felt her brow furrow in concern.

"Emma was caught in the ice cave, she almost froze to death…" he finished, scraping the mashed potatoes from his plate onto his fork and shoving the pile into his mouth. "David and Killian got her out though…"

"The captain is still around I see." She replied icily, reaching for her glass of water.

"He's not that bad, mom." said Henry, watching his mother's mood shift.

"For a pirate." she smirked. "I've got dessert if you've got the room."

She watched Henry as he slept, tangled up in his bedsheets, his legs sprawled out across the mattress. He'd grown so much he practically took up the whole of the room. She made a mental note to take him shopping over the weekend. She sat alone in the living room as she had done for the last few days, watching the fireplace, staring off into space. Robin had broken her heart. He said he still cared for her but his heart, his love belonged to Marian and as much as she hated to admit it, she knew she wasn't going to get a happy ending with him.

Regina leaned back into the sofa, the leather creaking under her and she eyed her phone. Henry said Emma had been in trouble, probably served her right being as reckless as she was. After a moment she couldn't resist, she needed to see Emma with her own eyes, tell her that she'd done that to herself and as for the ice woman, that was all her problem. She and Henry were to remain out of the situation. Crossing the living room into the entryway, she pulled on her leather jacket and took off for Emma's.

"I'll be fine, Killian." Emma was practically begging the pirate to walk the plank out of the apartment. "I'm home. I'm fine. I just need to sleep."

"Emma…I can assure you I can keep you quite warm…"

"Good night." She kicked the door closed in his face. Subtly was not one of her strong suits. She pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders, glad to be alone despite the trying evening. She climbed onto the couch and reached for the mug of tea Mary Margaret had left behind before she and David took off for much needed sleep. She kept wondering what Elsa was going to do and just how they were going to find Anna but she felt so taxed she couldn't handle someone else's problem while still trying to understand her own problem with Regina. She looked down at her left hand, flexing her fingers and studying her palm. She couldn't summon any magic in front of Elsa but she'd managed to summon it while trying to take down Elsa's ice creature. She hadn't had many lessons but from what Regina told her, her abilities were tied directly to her emotions, super charged when someone she loved was in danger. She managed to eclipse the moon, trap Pan's shadow, saved herself from dropping to her death on the bridge but she'd done that with Regina. Sighing, she let her head roll back into the pillows and closed her eyes before knocking roused her.

"Killian," she angrily rolled out of the couch and stomping her sock clad feet for emphasis. "I told you I'm not interested in…" she opened the door and stopped her tirade at the sight of Regina standing in the hallway. "Regina…"

"Not interested in me dear?" she replied with a smirk, folding her arms across her chest. "Honestly, do you and the pirate talk about me that often?"

"No." Emma replied hastily, propping herself between the door and the frame, pulling the blanket tighter. "Well, we do it's…what're you doing here?"

"Henry said you had gotten into some trouble."

"And you cared enough to stop by and check on me."

Regina's eyes narrowed, her eyes locked on Emma's, a cold smirk on her face. "Henry said you almost died." Her expression softened at the sight of the cut on Emma's temple.

"Got pretty chilly in there." Emma replied curtly.

"Who is she?"

"Just someone trying to find her sister. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Emma felt a little bolder, maybe that whiskey Mary Margaret snuck into the tea was kicking in. Whatever apologies she wanted to issue to Regina were slowly vacating her mind, she wanted to hurt her.

"As I told Marian, that person I was isn't who I am now and I don't know anything about this Elsa woman."

"I never said her name."

"Henry told me."

Emma nodded. Henry. She forgot he'd left to stay at Reginas. "Is he okay."

"He's sleeping. Ate everything in sight…" The fight she had been preparing for suddenly left and Regina was hit with how much she had lost and how much she could still lose. "May I come in?"

Emma stepped out of the way, granting Regina entry and closed the door, pressing her back against it. Regina took in the space, filling it with her power, her presence warming it more than Emma thought possible. "I've been wanting to speak to you about…"

"Tell me that's not from the pirate." Regina cut her off, holding up a gloved hand to silence Emma. Her eyes landed on the basket Henry put together still sitting on the counter, the wine and chocolates drawing a raised eyebrow.

"It's not. It's from Henry well, it was for you, it was a breakup recovery kit but…I told him kid, I'm the sheriff and you're a minor it's a bad message you carrying around wine…"

"A break up recovery kit." she mused. Emma stopped her rambling and watched Regina as she plucked out the bottle, read the label and looked around the kitchen for glasses. "This is a good vintage. I assume you didn't buy it." Regina said, running the tap and washing two glasses out.

"Honestly? I don't even know who got it for him…" Emma admitted with a shrug, watching Regina expertly open the bottle and pour herself a generous amount. She poured out the second and slid it across the counter towards Emma.

"Come now Emma, you saw me open it in front of you and I'm assuming it's been sitting here the whole time. How could I poison it?"

Emma took the glass and stared at the dark red wine suspiciously. "You never cease to amaze me so…"

Regina smirked into the glass, taking a sip and letting it sit on her palate, watching Emma take the glass tentatively to her lips. "It's not bad." She said, watching Emma as she drank. She plucked the chocolate out from the basket. "He really shouldn't have gone through all this trouble."

"He wanted to make you feel better…because of what I did. You raised a good kid." Emma said, watching Regina as she leaned on the counter, the glass still in hand. "I wanted to apologize…I didn't know what…"

"You meant well." Regina replied curtly. "It was stupid but you were…you know, I don't even know what you were thinking doing that." She took another sip of wine, put the glass on the counter and slipped off her jacket.

Emma shrugged. "I guess I thought that…bringing her back here would…I…"

"Did you see me kill her?" Regina asked quietly, palms braced on the counter, eyes locked on Emma.

"Well…I…does it matter? You said that was who you were, not who you are."

"It does if you think I'm still capable of that."

"Well are you?"

"No."

"So why does my opinion of you even matter?"

"Because Henry deserves to have someone in his life that's good. Someone like you and I can't stand the thought that he would think any less of me because of it."

"Regina. He doesn't think that…he believes in you, in who you are. We both know that we're not the type to give up on the people we love."

"Is that right?"

"I believe in you." Emma offered simply, wishing she had eaten more than soup before having the wine. "You know I tried to magic my way out of that ice cave. It worked on the ice creature but in the cave, it didn't work."

"You haven't been practicing."

"My teacher stopped talking to me."

Regina chuckled at that, finished her wine and poured herself more. "What did you try Ms. Swan?"

"We're back to that? Being so formal with each other?"

"Answer the question _Emma_."

She shrugged, suddenly warm from the wine and Regina's gaze. "I just…I tried something."

"What did you try?"

"I tried to make a fireball."

"A fireball." Regina scoffed.

"What? That's the first thing I thought of."

Regina chuckled, rounded the counter and stood in front of Emma, all business. "You have to picture it in your mind, feel it form and focus the energy into being." She held out her right hand, a soft glow forming before a full-blown flame danced in her palm. The heat danced in Regina's eyes, casting shadows across her fair skin, making her look as dangerous as Emma knew her to be. "You can't just hold your hands out and expect magic to happen." She closed her palm, smothering the flame and smirking in Emma's face.

"Well the next time I'm trapped in an ice cave with someone, I'll remember that." Emma replied with a nod. "What does it matter to you anyways?"

"It matters because my son believes in you as well. He's very much invested in our happiness and I can't very well see you dead."

"So you'd miss me."

"Yes Ms. Swan about as much as I miss the black plague."

"Regina."

Regina rounded the corner of the island again, reaching for her glass and taking a long pull.

"Why did you come here?" Emma asked, resting her elbows on the counter top, giving her best detective stare down at Regina. "Really. I ruined your chance at happiness with bringing Marian back, you haven't spoken to me since, you've been holed up in your mansion like some shut in…you send that raven for Henry…"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright and you are." She finished the wine and reached for her jacket.

"Regina, wait."

"Emma. _Don't." _Regina warned, her back to Emma, her eyes watering.

"You think pushing everyone away and hiding is going to make things better? Pushing Henry away? Ignoring me? You think you going back to your old habits is going to make the hurt go away? It doesn't. It just makes things worse."

"You don't get to list the things that are wrong with me and think that you will be the one to solve all the problems."

"I caused some of them so…"

"Yes. You did. You caused all of the problems. Ever since you got here you have been nothing but a problem."

Emma's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Guess that's the wine talking."

"It's not."

Emma nodded, watching Regina angrily struggle to put her jacket on. Silently, Emma slid off the barstool and helped Regina shrug on her jacket. She stood inches away from Regina, awkwardly watching the way she tugged at her blouse and didn't turn around. "I'm sorry. There isn't anything I can say or do to make it better but…I'm here because I'm supposed to be the savior. I'm supposed to bring people their happy endings and…"

"That's the thing. You did."

"How if Robin was supposed to be your true love…"

"It was you Emma."

Emma gave the back of Regina's head a confused look. "I don't…I thought that Tink said your true love had a lion tattoo…"

"We were never supposed to meet after Tinkerbell told me about him. I was to meet him in a tavern and we were supposed to be together right then and there. I waited too long. He found Marian and I…" she let her head drop and stared at her hands, fidgeting with her ring, trying to find the words. "When we met again, back in the forest, I told myself that I deserved him. I hadn't even thought about Marian." She laughed to herself. "I had never thought that I'd killed her and never even knew that he and Roland were hers. I'd given them to her and then taken her from them and when we were back here and you weren't…I thought that was fair. I gave you your happiness and I had mine and then you showed up again in that insufferable yellow car." She turned, her eyes watery with tears. "I knew it couldn't be him, not after he'd been with her, the life they had, the love they shared, not after I'd given up my chance at happiness by not walking into that tavern when Tinkerbell told me to do it. He'd never known about me, never thought about me. He didn't know I existed until that moment in the forest after I'd sent you and Henry away."

"Regina I…"

"You came back and it was like you'd never left. You were so focused and determined to make everything right and you never even knew that your being here was _exactly_ what was needed to make everything right." She took a step forward, pressing Emma against the island and kissing her full on the mouth. Emma could taste the richness of the wine on her lips but Regina was far more intoxicating. She braced herself against the countertop, allowing Regina to lean closer, her warm palms on Emma's still chilled cheeks deepening their contact. Emma wasn't sure when she'd allowed Regina's tongue access but there it was, slipping against hers, trailing along her lower lip before her teeth gently tugged. She didn't remember when she slid off Regina's jacket, tugging at the fine fabric of her blouse, a whimper escaping her lips at the contact. She wanted to slow down, take a moment to catch her breath but Regina's kiss was everything that her kiss with Killian hadn't been. He tried too hard, he was too eager to make her happy and while Regina's fingers tangled in her hair, she knew that she wasn't going to be any happier than in this moment with this woman who'd driven her absolutely insane. Regina broke the contact, panting into the hollow of Emma's neck, her fingers still ensnared in Emma's hair.

"Is that your idea of an apology…?" Emma breathed, sad that the kiss ended as abruptly as it began. "Because I have a whole bunch of things I'm really sorry about…"

Regina chuckled, kissing Emma's still racing pulse point, delighting as it quickened. "I hadn't realized how much I missed you." She looked up, tears tracked on her cheeks. She pulled back, almost remembering that they were in the kitchen, had been arguing and drinking. "I'm sorry." She straightened out her mussed up blouse, finger combing her hair.

"What are you sorry about…?" Emma's cheeks pinked at the apology, she stood up, letting the blanket drop to the floor. She was still wearing her tanktop and jeans and knew that this was the outfit she'd worn when she'd taken a chainsaw to Regina's beloved tree. "Being honest? Because it sounded an awful lot like you were really being honest with your feelings…"

"Must be the wine talking."

Emma paled. "Oh."

Regina didn't want to be this weak. She didn't want to be this malleable. She wanted to be strong, she wanted to remain as cold as her heart, as cold as the woman who almost killed Emma but staring at her bruised and banged up all she wanted to do was pick up the stupid blanket, wrap her in it and force feed her soup. "I didn't mean that."

"Which part, the kiss or the wine."

"The wine. I meant the kiss."

"You did."

Regina nodded, taking in every inch of Emma's exposed skin, wanting to kiss it and caress her, keep her warm and never let anything happen to her. "Is your super power malfunctioning?"

"No."

Regina stepped closer, inches separating them, the blanket pooled around their feet. Her eyes roamed Emma's lips, her throat, her collarbone, she drank in every inch of the woman standing in front of her with the same eagerness she'd had with the wine. She was fairly certain that Emma had succeeded in getting her drunk when the pinot hadn't. "So you know that I'm not lying."

Emma nodded, a subtle shift of her head and she leaned forward, pulling Regina into her, kissing her slowly and deliberately taking her time as she felt Regina nearly buckle against her. Regina's fingers fumbled at the hem of Emma's tanktop, her fingertips leaving a trail of fire across Emma's stomach, a low groan escaping her lips. She wanted to touch her, she wanted to feel Emma underneath her, the taut muscles under her fingertips, she wanted to kiss the map of freckles that dotted her shoulder blades, she wanted to kiss her way up her spine and leave a mark on her shoulder. Regina hadn't wanted anyone like this, she didn't feel the fire that threatened to consume her raging this badly the way it did as Emma's mouth worked feverishly along her throat, her teeth softly scraping along her skin. She purred as Emma's fingers snaked along her back, her fingernails raking against flushed skin. Regina's eyes were shut, her heart hammering in her ears as Emma deliriously pulled back, a slow smile creeping across her flushed face as she took in the disheveled and breathless sight of Regina in the tiny kitchen. "Wonder if the town felt it…" her eyes trailed along Regina's lower lip, wondering if she was wearing smudge proof lipstick. She would have to test just how smudge proof it really was.

"Why would you even think of that?" Regina asked, confusion etched into her features.

"Well, our track record with true love's kiss…"

"Ah." Regina replied with a nod. "I'm not even thinking about the rest of the town Ms. Swan." She bent down to pick up the blanket and wrapped it around Emma's shoulders. "I came here for you."

"And now what will you do?"

"I'll keep you warm, how's that?"


	2. Always

Emma coaxed Regina into the bedroom, smirking as she kicked her heels off and left them at the door. She sat on the edge of the bed, watching Regina padded in and closed the door behind her, her hands folding in front of her shyly. "You can't possibly be modest after all that…" Emma jibbed, pulling her legs up into her chest as she settled against the headboard.

"Hubris." Regina replied simply, slowly crossing the room and sitting on the other side of the bed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Your hair is so long…" said Emma, her fingers itching to touch Regina again. "It looks good."

"You brought me to the bedroom to compliment my hair." Regina deadpanned.

"I could braid it too…"

"You said you couldn't summon your magic in the ice cave, why?"

"Way to kill the mood." Emma straightened up against the headboard, studying Regina as she sat sideways to face her, her left leg up on the mattress. It made her look younger than she felt. "I just…I couldn't. you said my magic was based in emotions and I just…I guess I felt lost. Elsa said that her sister helped her balance her power so I wondered if maybe that was the same for me."

"So you felt sympathy and couldn't perform magic."

"No, not sympathy."

Regina watched as Emma searched for the right words, already knowing what she was going to say but wanting to hear her say it out loud. "Then what?"

"Every time I've performed magic, you were around. I honestly didn't think with the ice creature I'd be able to do anything to it but I managed…_something._ Then you showed up." She shrugged. She didn't want to mention she and Killian had been trying to lure the monster away and ran directly into Robin and Marian in the woods.

The corner of Regina's mouth quirked into a small smile. "So you think your powers are tied to mine?"

"Why wouldn't they be? If it's about emotions and light magic it doesn't get much more powerful than when I think of you. It has to be something true and pure doesn't it? I managed to do it when Henry was in danger…" she shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know how to use it or how to control it I just know it works when I'm near you."

"How close do I need to be?" Regina teased, inching closer to Emma on the bedspread.

"As close as you can get…" Emma murmured, a chill passing through her as Regina closed the gap between them, a predatory look in her dark brown eyes. When she was inches away, Emma could feel electricity passing between them, the hairs on her arms standing on end. "I think you can get a little closer…"

"I don't think I've been this close to you when you've performed magic Ms. Swan…" Regina smirked, her mouth hovering inches away from Emma's, her eyes hooded and roaming Emma's face.

"I think I know something you haven't taught me…" Emma purred, leaning in and closing the gap between them, burying her fingers in the fabric of Regina's blouse. She pulled hard, worrying it would tear but she didn't really care as she felt Regina collapse into her as she sank against the headboard, pulling Regina right on top. A low growl issued from Emma's throat as Regina's hips rolled against her, the contact sparking a slow burn in her belly. They were a tangle of limbs caught in the blanket and tugging at each other. Regina's teeth grazed Emma's bottom lip as Emma's fingers deftly unbuttoned the offending blouse. She was working quickly, blindly as they kissed, Regina dominating every moment of it before Emma breathlessly broke contact, her hands tugging at the blouse shucking it to the floor. Her fingertips trailed down Regina's back, appreciating the shiver that passed through her. She watched Regina intently as she hovered above her, lips bruised from kissing and eyes smokey with lust, the corners of her mouth tugged into a smirk as she purposely stopped her caress at the top of Regina's shoulders, fingers slipping underneath the straps of her bra. Emma tipped her head up and kissed Regina's bare left shoulder, her fingers trailing down bringing the strap with it. She did the same with her right and held Regina's gaze as she expertly undid the clasps and removed the bra. "Tadaaaa…" Emma mocked, bringing her still chilled hands up to cup Regina's breasts.

Regina let out a groan and let Emma shift beneath her, flipping their positions and delighting in the sight of Emma's toned shoulders in that ever present tanktop. She still looked fragile and as much as Regina wanted to make mess of her, she sat up, tugging at the hem of the tank top and unceremoniously removing the bra underneath, her hands immediately cupping the flesh she found. "Some magic trick…" she mused, burying her face in the valley of Emma's breasts, leaving a trail of heated kisses and nips on her chest. Emma's head tilted back, her fingers buried in Regina's hair, nails softly scraping her scalp as Regina continued to nip and kiss her everywhere she could. Regina pulled Emma back down, kissing again, deeper, slower, her tongue softly probing as her hands rounded and fondled Emma's rear. She'd always admired how Emma could pull off the jeans and for a moment detested the fabric under her hands. She immediately set about undoing the fly and tugging at the denim, frustrated that she couldn't remove them as effortlessly as Emma wore them.

"There's supposed to be a magic word…" Emma teased, breaking away from Regina's grasp. She sat on her knees and almost laughed at Regina's irritated expression.

"Like what?"

"Please…"

Regina stared at Emma's topless form, the way her golden hair tumbled down along her shoulders. She shivered. She wanted so much from her. "Please."

Emma blushed, triumphantly standing up and shedding the jeans, immediately climbing back on top of Regina, the rush of skin on skin sending twin shivers down their spines. Regina growled and nipped Emma's chin. "It works. See. Regina, please, take these off…" she tapped at the button to Regina's slacks. Regina stared at her legs then back to Emma.

"Didn't work and I'm right on top of you Ms. Swan. Surely you'd think your magic would be at it's strongest…"

Rolling her eyes, Emma took the hint and unclasped the button and undid the zipper. "I'd hate to ruin these…" she whispered into Regina's ear, tugging the pants off slowly at the waist, letting her fingers trail along in the fabric's wake, leaving open mouthed kisses on her hips and the tops of her thighs. She shivered at the heat she felt radiating from Regina's skin, wondering if she always ran this hot or if it was just whatever it was they were doing. She straddled Regina's hips, marveling at the sight of the woman beneath her, all power and rage, a woman fully capable of murder, completely bent to her will. "You're gorgeous…" Emma whispered, her fingertips trailing along Regina's stomach, appreciating the way her eyelids fluttered with the contact. She ran her nails along Regina's ribcage, drawing a moan from her willing prey and leaning forward to kiss her again, determined to ruin that lipstick. There was hunger behind this kiss, want, need, a clash for power as they kissed, hands roaming freely along one another's bodies as though they were laying claim to each other. She hadn't wanted this with Killian. He was decent enough, had grown on her like a barnacle on the bottom of the Jolly Roger but he was desperate for her in a way that was obnoxiously clingy. In a desperate move he thought selling his ship would be enough to win her heart. She felt a different desperation in the way Regina held on to her, the way her hands remained shockingly respectful despite the fact that they were in her bedroom, nearly nude, making out like teenagers. She felt like a precious jewel under Regina's touch and had wanted her to be the one on the other end of the cave wall, not him. Regina seemed to notice the change in mood and pulled away, staring up at Emma with concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked, suddenly self conscious about how almost naked she was underneath Emma. "What's wrong?"

Emma nodded, watching the mask slip back over Regina's face. She was hurt and already looking for an exit. "Nothing…" She leaned down to kiss Regina again, upset that Killian had even crossed her mind. "Thinking."

"Now? You're thinking now?" Regina blurted out, sitting up and pulling the blanket to cover herself her eyes wide as she searched the room for her clothes. She was trying to catch her breath, bracing herself for whatever the idiot was about to say to ruin this.

"Nothing bad."

"Nothing good either…" she was glad to see Emma had the decency to fold the pants and lay them on the back of the chair, her bra and blouse didn't fare any better. "Well?"

"I wanted you to be the one on the other side of ice wall. I thought David went to get you and when we managed to get out…I was pretty delirious and let Killian carry me back here." She blurted out, aware that her being naked and admitting that meant she was about to spend the rest of the night alone and probably the rest of her life. She felt around the bed for her tank top, found it and pulled it on, folding her arms across her chest.

Regina bristled at the mention of the pirate and stared Emma down. "And you're thinking of this while you're with me because…"

"It's a little more than just the magic lessons. It's the way you look at me…the way you've been touching me…it's just natural."

"That's the way attraction works Emma."

"It's more than attraction. You never felt like that with Robin did you?"

The muscles in Regina's jaw clenched and unclenched as she carefully picked out her words, mindful that while Emma had on her tank top, she was still very much exposed despite the blanket in every way. "I thought I did. I wanted to believe I was." She shifted in place, reaching for her bra on the floor. "It's different with you but you already know this so why we're rehashing it for the sake of…" she shifted again, reaching and keeping the blanket up against her chest.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered, reaching for the bra and awkwardly handing it back to Regina. "I'm really good at saying and doing stupid things."

Regina took the undergarment without a word, slipping back into it, thankful that Emma had turned her back allowing her some privacy. She kept her jaw tight, the muscles tense as she fumbled around with the blanket to stand and get the rest of her outfit, embarrassment flushing her face.

"I don't want you to leave."

"Well dear you have a strange way of trying to keep me…" she stopped short of the chair, turning and cutting Emma a look. "I don't want to talk about Killian. I don't want to think about him with you. I don't want to talk or think about Robin because I'm sitting here in this bedroom with you, not him. If we wanted that life the way they think we do, then we would be with them right now, not here, with each other in the middle of the night."

Emma leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Regina's, her hands cupping Regina's face, the pad of her right thumb trailing along her lower lip. The lipstick didn't budge. She felt dizzy. Maybe it was the wine, the exhaustion, the sadness or just how close Regina was to her but Emma's head was fuzzy and she felt like she was spinning away as she tugged the blanket out from Regina's grasp, kissing her with everything still in her body. She wanted her to feel that she wasn't wrong in coming here, even though the both knew it was a lot considering everything, she wasn't wrong to want this woman and she wasn't wrong in wanting the rest of the night with her and every night after that. She kissed her the way she'd always wanted to kiss someone with her soul reaching out to make a new home in another body. She felt the tension in Regina's body disappear, replaced with a growing need, her hands tangling in Emma's tanktop, pulling at it, the fabric tearing with the effort. Groaning, Emma broke off the kiss, chucked the destroyed tank and reclaimed Regina's lips in a searing kiss.

Regina's nails raked down Emma's bare back, eliciting a moan from the blonde as she struggled to remove Regina's bra again, all elegance replaced with sheer want. She had to remind herself not to wreck the thing the way her tank top had just been ruined, not that she minded; it was hot. She managed to remove the bra and carefully toss it over her shoulder, breaking off the kiss and burying her face between Regina's breasts. Regina chuckled, cradling Emma's head, pulling her back up for another lip bruising kiss, gently biting her lower lip as she pushed Emma onto her back, positioning herself between her legs and slowly, deliberately grinding her hips into Emma. She flicked her tongue against Emma's open mouth, enjoying her heavy breathing as she continued to grind against her, the blonde's legs immediately wrapping around her waist. It was a give and take, a dangerous dance as they dueled for control, pushing and pulling against each other, silently permitting the other to dominate. Emma didn't flinch when Regina pinned her arms above her head, kissing her way down her throat, nipping every so often before stopping just above Emma's right breast, her mouth inches from her sensitive nipple. A look of triumph crossed Regina's face as her tongue darted across the bud, Emma's body arching into Regina. She studied the look of sheer ecstasy on Emma's face, her eyes closed, mouth open, lips moving wordlessly as she moved her hips in time against her, her blonde hair haloing around her head on the pillow. She drank in every second of Emma floating around in sea of euphoria, leaning down and capturing lips in a soft kiss.

"Still with me?" she whispered, leaving feather light kisses on her cheeks, the tip of her nose and her chin. Emma nodded, eyes dark with lust. "Good." Regina kissed her again, their tongues dueling for control as her right hand traveled the length of Emma's body, tugging at the fabric of her panties and pressing her palm against her heated center, a purr on her lips at the wetness. "Very good." She grinned, pressing fingertips flat against Emma, rubbing in slow deliberate circles. She smirked flicking her tongue along Emma's stomach, nipping at her abdomen and enjoying the softness of her skin as the sounds of her moaning filled the room. Emma's arms stayed above her head and Regina immediately regretted even placing them there, she wanted her touch, needed her nails raking across her back, tangling in her hair. She purred into Emma's neck, breathing in her scent. "You should be enjoying this…"

"What makes you think I'm not…" Emma replied, her voice thick with lust, her tongue sliding along Regina's cheek.

"You should be touching me…"

Emma's hands were quick, quicker than Regina had given her credit for. Her left hand mirrored her ministrations, earning a deep appreciative moan into Emma's ear while her right hand cupped Regina's rear, squeezing the flesh before spanking her. "Better?" she nipped Regina's chin, pulling at Regina's underwear, boldly stroking against her clit and watching her brown eyes roll back in pleasure. "It's really warm in here…"

"Is it…"

Emma nodded, locking eyes with Regina as she slid her middle and ring flinger into Regina, exhaling as Regina's walls tightened around them. She flicked her tongue along Regina's lower lip, letting out a low moan as Regina sucked on the tip before giving her a deep kiss, her hips moving against Emma's fingers. Her skin was already slick with sweat and the sound of her labored breathing made Emma feel like she was already beginning the first leg of a marathon with this stunning woman. She rolled her hips and flipped Regina onto her back using the momentum to continue moving herself deep inside Regina, she swept her hair back with a free hand, looking down at Regina as she rode hard against her fingers. She stilled her hand, slowly pulling out and teasing Regina's entrance. She brought her fingertips up to stroke her hard clit, stroking and admiring the storm of emotions passing along Regina's face. "It's hot actually…" she kissed Regina's inner thigh, glancing up and shivering when they made eye contact. Emma wanted to taste her, wanted to break this woman and make her something better but in that moment, she saw the woman who needed to be loved, needed to have love made to her, have her appreciated and valued and treated like the queen she was. She moved the length of her body and kissed Regina again, full, slow and with meaning, pouring everything into it as Regina's hand trailed along Emma's inner right thigh, pushed the cotton barrier to the side and slid right home. They gasped in unison, breathing totally suspended, twin pressure building deep in their bellies. Regina held Emma's eyes as Emma gently slid her fingers back inside, slowly, her palm resting against her mound as they moved together, one perfect fluid motion. Emma's breathing was ragged, never breaking contact with Regina. She was breathtaking. She felt her eyes watering and blinked, tears spilling down her cheeks as she felt herself slowly tipping towards the edge her feet dangling over oblivion. She felt something bubbling in her chest and she was lost in it, lost in what it would mean if she let herself actually say it. She buried her face in Regina's neck, focusing on how good it felt to have Regina right here, right now and how perfect it felt being in her arms, feeling every inch of her body against hers, moving as one. She whimpered as the first strings of orgasm tugged in her, slowly undoing her as she moved her own fingers faster, deeper, stronger against Regina who trembled in her embrace. She wanted to say it, in fact, she needed to say it and she couldn't bring herself to ruin the moment with being so sentimental.

"Emma…" Regina whispered just before she fell over the edge, her orgasm racking her body, wetness slicking her thighs and Emma's fingers. Her free arm tightened around Emma as Emma followed, gasping and panting as she released against Regina, clenching tightly and burying her face in the hollow of Regina's neck, tears streaming down her face.

"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou…" she muttered over and over, her heart racing to catch the words she hadn't meant to say. She shut her eyes and lay still, her body on fire as she listened to Regina's own heartbeat, smashing away under her ear. She hoped that the rush of blood and the coming down from their activity had covered what she said.

Regina lay still, her free hand absently trailing circles along Emma's lower back. She kissed the top of Emma's head. She stared up at the ceiling, watching the shadows and listening to the sounds of the house settling. Their bodies were locked like puzzle pieces, legs tangled, arms wrapped around each other, anchored to one another. She slowly, delicately extracted her fingers from inside Emma, her lower lip held between her teeth as she surreptitiously brought her fingers up to her lips, her tongue lathing up Emma's wetness. She blushed aware that Emma had drifted off to sleep while she was tasting her sweetness, drunk all over again. She shifted slightly, reaching for the blanket and pulled it over Emma's bare back, delighting in how well she fit against her ribs. Emma's right leg hitched higher across Regina's thighs as she buried her face into her neck, lips smacking as she slept. Regina listed to her breathing, comforted with the sound and kissed the top of her head again. She had heard her muttering I love you in her delirium, the sincerity breaking her heart as she held onto her afraid she'd float away. She never expected to hear those words directed towards her, not in the way she'd heard it from Emma in the throws of passion. She'd never expected any of what had transpired between them, to be kissed the way Emma kissed her, touched her, pleasured, adored…she expected to throw a few barbs, mock her ineptitude and return home to wallow in her loneliness. She never anticipated an all night sex session and deep professions of love with the one person who she blamed for everything. She glanced at the nightstand, checking the time. 2:25am. She sighed. She couldn't stay the night but she couldn't wander out on Emma like some illicit affair. She was far more than that. She was her happy ending.

With her free hand, Regina set the time for 5am, careful not to wake up the blonde tucked against her before she snuggled back under the covers.


	3. The Morning After

Birds were singing. Regina grumbled, rolling onto her right side, her left arm draping across the bed finding Emma's waist. She felt herself pulling closer to the warm body inches away from her. She buried her face in Emma's hair, breathing in the rich scent and allowing herself the moment to enjoy the way she molded against her. She softly kissed the back of Emma's neck, her hands roaming Emma's bare skin under the sheets. She had no idea that it could be this good, she didn't think about it being this good. She hadn't been intimate with Robin, the thought hadn't crossed her mind and for a brief moment, she realized that perhaps Emma and Killian had been…she felt a sharp pang of jealousy in her heart at the thought.

He had no right to her, the thought of his hand on Emma made her burn with quiet rage. She watched as Emma slept on, unaware that she was laying there, memorizing the way the early light brightened her face, the dusting of freckles along her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, the curve of her eyelashes. _He wouldn't have even thought about those things, she would've been a conquest for him _she thought as she brushed her lips along her arm, her fingers still trailing along Emma's hip. She was so much more than that. She shivered at the memory of the night's activity. The way they'd gone at it. She rolled over and switched the alarm off. Regina stared up at the ceiling, light stretching across the cracked paint and she sighed. She glanced to the side, watching Emma's sleeping form. She wanted to wake her, wanted to watch her shiver under her touch, the way her eyes clouded with lust, how possessive she could be with her kisses and the way she'd brazenly left hickies in her wake. Regina was fairly certain she had marks everywhere. She particularly enjoyed how intent she was to watch her as she fell over the edge in orgasm; the intensity, the focus, the way she bit her lower lip just before her own orgasm. Her heart fluttered at the memory of Emma whispering I love you as she came down from her high.

She had to get up and get dressed.

She kissed Emma's cheek again before slipping out from under the covers. She stretched and took inventory of the mess on bedroom floor. She began gathering her clothes from their places all around the bed, smiling at the sight of Emma's tank top pooled with her blouse. She padded into the bathroom and started running the shower. Regina checked her reflection and sure enough, she had two hickies on her hip, one on her shoulder and one on her left breast. She blushed as her fingertips brushed against her skin, marveling at Emma's handiwork. She was faster than she'd given her credit for.

She showered, dressed and was pulling on Emma's tanktop as she exited the bathroom, tucking it into the waistband of her pants. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of Emma curled up on the side she had been sleeping, still fast asleep her arms locked around the pillow. She felt her heart flutter and crossed the bedroom floor towards the bed, kneeling and kissing Emma's cheek.

"You call that true love's kiss?" said Emma, her voice muffled in the pillow and raspy with sleep. "It's supposed to be on the lips…" she slowly rolled onto her back, mimicking her mother's famous pose and waited. She felt the side of the bed dip as Regina leaned forward and kissed her softly. She smelled sweet and fresh and Emma resisted the urge to pull at Regina's clothes again.

"Better?" Regina mused, her mouth floating inches away from Emma's. Her heart stopped as Emma slowly opened her eyes, a lopsided grin on her face.

"I'll allow it…" Emma joked as she sat up, smacking her lips and squinting. "What time is it?"

"Time for me to go…"

"Sneaking off after our tryst…?"

Regina sensed the hurt in Emma's tone and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching as Emma rubbed at her face with her hands. "I'm not sneaking off. Henry is home and I don't want to be gone when he wakes up."

"He's a fourteen year old boy, he's sleeping til eleven tops and when he gets up he'll eat everything in sight. He's been with me for the last few days…trust me." Emma wished she hadn't said anything, wincing at Regina's reaction. "I'm sorry…"

"No, you're right." Regina replied curtly, smoothing her hands across her trousers. She stood up briskly, searching for her blouse aware that she was wearing Emma's tank top and feeling her cheeks burn with shame. She wanted to tear the stupid thing off but it smelled just like her and she wanted to hold onto that for a little while as she sorted out everything. She slipped her arms through the sleeves quickly buttoning the top her fingers fumbling knowing Emma was watching her move.

"Regina."

"What."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed." She scanned the floor with her eyes, rolling them when she remembered she'd left her heels in the front of the apartment. "I have to go home." Emma sat up covering herself with the blankets. She watched the way Regina worried her fingers, tangling them together, twisting her ring around, fidgeting and avoiding eye contact. She was running. She was practically crawling out the window to get away.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"What I said…about…Henry."

Regina shrugged, blinking hard to chase away tears that threatened to spill. "How can you go from absolutely charming to incredibly insufferable in no time flat?" she blurted out, finally looking at Emma, eyes glassy with frustration.

"Been around Hook too long."

"Clearly." She bristled at the mention of the pirate.

Emma swept her hands along the bedspread, looking for something to wear before realization dawned on her. "You're pissed at me but you're wearing my tank…"

"Yes. Well." Regina was about to unbutton the shirt again but was stopped by Emma's hands on hers. "What are you doing?"

"Keep it. Besides, I still owe you for the shirt you let me borrow when I first got here…" she held onto Regina's hands, aware that her elbows were the only thing holding up the blanket. She was on her knees on the bed, looking up at Regina, willing her to say something. "I'm glad he's home with you. I didn't mean that the way it came out. I meant that kids his age just don't wake up at the crack of dawn for pancakes the way we'd like them to…the way I like to wake up to pancakes." She blushed again, embarrassed that she was even having this conversation about pancakes, her son while naked with a very irritated Regina.

"What are you even going on about?"

"Apologizing again. And pancakes. Mostly apologizing and pancakes." Emma shook her head as though that would shuffle things back into place. "I mean, he's home, you should go home and make pancakes because he'd like that. I'd like to go over for pancakes. He won't care if they're still hot…he'll eat them anyway and probably whatever cereal is still around."

Regina studied Emma's eager face, the color slowly pinking her cheeks. Her eyes were deep sapphire blue, brilliant in the early sunlight. The bruises were stark against her pale skin and the cut on her temple would more than likely scar. She looked tired, beaten but still hopeful. It was the same reason she couldn't stand The Uncharmings, so optimistic in the face of despair. From the discoloration under Emma's bright blue eyes, Regina could see she hadn't been sleeping well and a piece of her heart hurt knowing that she was the reason Emma looked so ragged. Her fingers wove through blonde locks, softly combing it out causing Emma to lean into the touch. Regina felt her heart skip again.

Whenever Emma babbled like that she was really trying to make things better and that effort endeared her to Regina in a way that she couldn't describe. She kissed Emma's forehead, goosebumps erupting on her skin when Emma's arms wrapped around her waist, locking her in a tight embrace. "I'll have to stop by the market." She squeaked out, surprised at how strong Emma was.

"I'll have to get dressed…" Emma replied into Regina's torso, kissing her abdomen before she pulled away, careful to keep the blanket tucked up under her armpits. "Shower you know, be presentable…" she blushed, as she crawled around on the bed, looking for her undergarments. "Can't eat pancakes looking like you fell out of bed…"

"I doubt that you could somehow look unpresentable." Regina replied. She watched as Emma slid off the bed still wrapped the sheet and stood awkwardly in front of Regina, a smirk on her face.

"Was that a compliment?"

"Yes." Regina whispered, her eyes roaming Emma's exposed shoulders, her cheeks flushing.

"I don't think I've ever seen you blush this much."

Regina tipped her head up, her chin jutting out confidently. "Must be something in the air."

"Must be…"

"Emma…"

"Yes…"

"I have to go…"

"Am I keeping you…?"

Regina moistened her lips with her tongue, watching Emma as she coyly adjusted the blanket under her arms, giving Regina a peek of skin. She swallowed, stepping back from Emma and gathering her thoughts. The air was thick with tension and she needed to remind herself of the teenage boy in the house completely unaware that his mothers spent the night together. "I'm doubting your want of pancakes."

"I want something else but…" her stomach rumbled. "Pancakes are definitely needed."

Regina nodded with a smirk, turning towards the door. "If you're right about Henry being a serious eater, you'd better hurry Ms. Swan." Regina taunted before stepping out of the room to gather her jacket and boots.


	4. Magic In The Makeup

Emma was thankful that Regina had been kind enough to leave enough hot water for her to soak in the tub. She studied her reflection, her eyes roaming her ribcage widening at the sight of the two hickies Regina left on her side, on her left hip and the faint scratches across her thighs. Regina had definitely marked her territory. She blushed and slowly lowered herself into the tub, submerging her head. She was still feeling a little run down after the ice cave followed by the extracurricular activity and as she sank into the steamy water, she couldn't help the shiver that passed through her as she resurfaced.

She and Regina had slept together.

She'd nearly died in an ice cave, the woman had shown up to gloat and they wound up in bed together.

She was _very_ eager to repeat that again.

She'd come to Storybrooke to return Henry and disappear and here she was, four years later, still in Storybrooke vexed over how her relationship with Regina had changed. For all the things that were said about Regina, how she was mercurial, she was standoffish, cold, cruel, some always described her as evil but in the time they spent together, in _all_ the time they spent together, Emma had never felt unsafe around her. She never felt like her life was in danger, even as Regina cut the ropes to the bridge to prove how she was capable of performing magic. She let herself soak, thinking about how far they'd come and how far they were going to go.

She dressed quickly, gingerly slipping on her boots and pulling on her jacket. She didn't want to appear too eager, she wasn't really sure what all of this meant and she especially didn't know what it meant when it came to Killian and Robin. She swallowed hard, her body protesting all the quick activity as she flipped her hair up over the collar of her leather jacket before grabbing her keys and heading out to Regina's.

Henry leaned against the doorframe, watching Regina as she stirred the pancake batter by hand. She seemed preoccupied and only ever made a big breakfast when she wanted to make up for something. He sniffed the air; apple cinnamon pancakes. She was trying to make up for something _big._

"Mom…?" he asked, warily stepping into the kitchen, eyeing the countertop with interest. "What's going on?"

Regina looked up in surprise. Her eyes flicked up toward the clock above his head. 11:15. She shook her head, Emma was right. "Henry." She smiled, wiping her hands on a dish towel and rounding the corner of the island. She pulled him into a fierce hug, kissing his forehead, realizing that he'd grown up so fast. "I'm making breakfast."

"It's practically brunch…" he mused.

"Well, you were still sleeping and I needed to run out to pick up a few things." _And change my clothes and try not to think about last night. _"Hungry?"

He nodded, pulling up a seat at the counter, watching Regina resume the stirring before she turned toward the stovetop, buttering the griddle and waiting for it to heat up. "So I was thinking about Operation Mongoose and how we can figure out who wrote the book…" he began, grabbing the a sliced apple from the bowl.

"Oh?" she'd forgotten about the whole thing, realizing that she may have already found what she was looking for. She checked her watch somewhat disappointed that Emma hadn't shown up yet. "What did you come up with?" she poured out four pancakes, watching them on the griddle as she listened to Henry's theory.

"Well, what if the person who wrote it, didn't know that you were real? They thought they were making up some stories in a storybook, things to read to help you fall asleep. Whoever wrote the book didn't know that you exist and wrote what they _thought_ should happen to you, because they wrote you as being evil…" she blushed and shrugged. "I know you're not but they thought they made up someone like you…"

"You mean like we're all made up."

He nodded, chewing on another apple slice. "What if whoever wrote it did it just to tell stories, thinking they'd completely made it all up and not even thinking that magic is real, or that you're real. "

"Some cultures believe that tales like that are folklore, history written down so that future generations don't forget…"

Regina began placing pancakes onto a plate, stacking them before pouring out another batch, nodding as she listened to Henry. She was glad to have him home, to start feeling a semblance of normalcy despite everything. She hadn't meant to shut him out but she couldn't handle everything happening at once, she couldn't see Robin with Marian, her happy ending stolen from her. She didn't think she almost lost Henry until he came to the door that night, saying exactly what Emma said. She turned and watched him as he continued to snack.

"Yeah but if it's like, old wives tales or telephone, things get lost in translation wouldn't they?"

"I suppose."

Henry nodded. "Well, what if whatever they wrote, was lost in translation while they were trying to get all of the stories together? Maybe they missed the part of the story where you became good, well, you know what I mean and then they just hurried to finish it just so it didn't feel like it wasn't finished. What if you _do_ have a happy ending with…"

The doorbell rang. "Emma." Regina blushed at her eagerness, flipping the pancakes to the other side. "Watch these, I'll be right back." She practically ran out of the kitchen to answer the door.

Emma stood on the front steps, her hands jammed into the back pockets of her jeans. Her eyes roamed the lawn, meticulously manicured and maintained as she thought about all the times she'd been on this stoop before, this time meaning more than ever. The door opened and a flustered Regina stood on the threshold, her eyes immediately lighting up.

"Hi."

"Hey." Regina blushed, stepping back allowing Emma entrance into the house. "You're just in time, pancakes are on." She lead the way into the kitchen, thankful that nothing caught fire as Henry flipped the pancakes.

"Hey kid." Emma greeted.

"Emma!" he immediately left cooking duty to hug Emma as Regina stepped in and continued as if nothing happened. "Are you feeling okay?"

Emma shrugged. "A little banged up but I'll live. How about you? Feel better about being in your own bed again?" she squeezed his shoulders and looked up at Regina, catching her eyes as she loaded up a plate.

"It was good. Better now, mom decided to cook."

"Oh what, you were getting tired of cereal or something?" Emma jibbed, slipping her jacket off and draping it on the back of a nearby chair. She suddenly felt self-conscious being in the room, casually chatting away and making herself at home. She watched Regina as she busied herself at the stovetop, surprisingly focused for someone cooking. She was focused, intense even, like she was mixing potions instead of making pancakes.

"David ate more of it than I did." Henry objected,

"Your _grandpa_ is going through sympathy everything with Mary Margaret so, cut him some slack."

"He'd be so mad you called him that."

Emma chuckled, reaching across the counter towards the leftover apple slices, picking one up and popping it into her mouth just as Regina turned and caught her eyes again. "Don't worry kid, I'll stash a box for you."

"That's considerate but I don't think that's going to be necessary." she placed a plate piled high with pancakes in front of Henry, still holding Emma's gaze. "Henry, go wash up." She turned and set to piling two plates full of bacon and eggs, aware that Emma's eyes were boring holes into her backside. She found her cheeks growing hot from the scrutiny. Henry slid away from the counter with a mumbled, "Be right back." And disappeared to wash his hands.

Emma waited a moment, watching Regina as she busied herself with the plates before clearing her throat. "So."

Regina turned and placed the plates in the middle of the counter, wiping her hands on the rag again before tossing it on the edge of the sink. "So."

Emma studied Regina's posture. She was uncomfortable again. She was stuck on what Emma said about the cereal box stash at her place. "I hope you're not mad about…"

"I'm fine. He should be able to be here and there whenever he wants."

They stared at each other for a moment, twin heartbeats hammering away in their chests. Emma was certain she could hear him thundering his way back to the kitchen. "This is his home, he belongs here with you." She wanted to kiss her, to assuage the fears that were clearly bubbling back up to the surface and remind her that she was not a threat but she could see the old Regina standing there in the kitchen, distant, calculating not the one she'd spent the night with. Henry returned and slid into his seat, immediately digging into his breakfast, oblivious to the two adults staring at each other.

Regina gave a tight-lipped smile. "You said you wanted pancakes…" she sat down across from Emma, careful to not make eye contact again, knowing that she wanted whatever it was Emma was thinking about doing and she couldn't risk that right now.

Henry cleared his plate twice and gave both Regina and Emma a tight hug before running upstairs to shower, change and head out for the day. As Emma helped clear the table, she kept a close eye on Regina, watching her as she scrubbed the dishes and fed them into the dishwasher.

"Kinda defeats the purpose doesn't it? Scrubbing them before putting them into the dishwasher…?" she asked, drying her hands with a Bounty towel.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Asking the big questions as always."

Emma's brows knit in surprise. "Hey…"

Regina turned from the dishwasher softness in her eyes, the corners of her mouth quirked into a smile. "I'm sorry. Did I wound you?"

"A little…" Emma felt a pang in her chest, her body responding to the defiant spark in Regina's eyes. She folded her arms across her chest, worrying at her bottom lip for a moment. "I actually want to talk…"

"Oh."

Emma leaned against the opposite counter, crossing her legs at the ankles, eyes darting around as though she was searching for clues. "It's about magic."

"Magic…" Regina echoed, sounding a bit disappointed as she closed up the dishwasher, switching it on and turning to face Emma, mirroring her posture.

Emma nodded. "It really bothered me that I couldn't control what I was doing, especially with that creature and if you hadn't been there…" she shrugged. "I need your help."

"You're asking me to teach you. Again."

"Yes." Emma replied, realizing how silly she sounded considering how they'd spent the night before had been nothing but magic. "I realize that things kind've got…off track but…"

"You assume I've forgiven you." Regina replied, her tone flat, eyes on Emma, watching her flinch.

"Well…" Emma felt like she had been kicked in the stomach, the air knocked out of her lungs. It was night and day, the Regina in front of her was not the Regina from last night, she was Regina sure but she bore no resemblance of that person she'd confessed her secrets to. "I thought that you had…"

She watched Emma squirming under her gaze. She sort of enjoyed how much discomfort the poor thing was under. "You think that one night could change what you've done to me? That I could just pretend that that hadn't happened?"

Emma was speechless, her eyes watering. She straightened up and clenched her jaw, swallowing the sob that threatened to escape her throat. Her nails were working half moons into her palms, the smell of smoke tickled Regina's nose.

"Honestly Emma…" she chided, moving towards the stove and waving her right hand over the small fire, extinguishing it with the gesture. "Burning us to death is no way to make me say sorry."

Emma's eyes went wide, gazing at her palms and the stove. "How…"

"You're angry. When you're angry, you can't control your magic, you lack focus and things like this," she waved at the damaged stovetop, "happen."

"Well, you were being a bit of a…"

"Did I wound your sense of nobility?"

Emma nodded, anxiously rubbing her palms together as though an answer would appear. "You don't have to make me feel terrible for what happened…I told you, I want to make things better."

"You don't have to." Regina replied, watching Emma as she pouted. "You did just fine last night." she added quietly. "A few times." She had to remind herself that Henry was upstairs. "I'll take you to the mausoleum and we'll try again."

"Promise there'll be no bridges?"

"I think we destroyed the last one in town. I _should_ make you fix it."

"Well, you're not the mayor anymore so…"

Regina nodded. "Municipal damage. Let Mary Margaret deal with it."

After seeing Henry off, Regina lead the way back to the mausoleum, aware of how close Emma hovered, the back of her left hand constantly brushing against Regina's. She stilled her hand, waiting for it to happen again and was surprised at how simple it was to let her fingers thread with Emma's. She slowed her pace and stopped in front of the mausoleum, watching Emma as her cheeks pinked.

"Now Emma, I need you to everything I say, is that clear?"

Emma nodded. "Crystal."

"That means don't touch anything."

Emma faltered, looking down at their conjoined hands. "Starting when?"

"When we enter the vault."

"So I guess we'll just hang out here, enjoying the weather and company…" Emma stepped closer to Regina, watching an amused smirk creep across her features. "Just, wait around…til you know…we should go inside somewhere and…make magic."

"That's a terrible line." Regina remarked, allowing the contact, her tongue moistening her lower lip, canting her head closer towards Emma, brushing her lips against Emma's. Emma immediately closed the gap, her head swimming with the rush of feeling those lips against hers, letting Regina dictate the tempo. She was crawling in her skin, wanting to undress Regina right then and there. She pulled away slowly but she missed the contact and stole another before stepping back, her cheeks flushed.

"I dunno, seemed like it worked…" she smirked, tasting Regina on her lips. "Are you wearing smudge proof lipstick or something?"

"Would it bother you if I were?"

"Not entirely." Emma shrugged.

"We should begin. You have a lot to learn and if that ice wall is any indication, we may have someone much worse than your little ice friend to worry about."

A thin sheen of sweat broke out across Emma's back as she focused on continuing to hold a particularly ancient vase up in the air with her abilities. "Regina, I don't get why I have to practice all this force stuff…"

"Force stuff? You shouldn't be forcing anything, this is basic." She turned from the stack of books she'd been going through to ensure that her vase was still very much in tact and nowhere near touching the ancient floor.

Emma sucked her teeth, realizing that Regina had probably never seen Star Wars and that she'd wasted a perfectly good joke on her. "I mean, the whole levitation thing…"

"You've never bothered to learn your craft and you stopped practicing what you did learn, you'll have to start over." Regina replied, stacking musty tomes on an old writing desk, dust pluming from the volumes.

Emma sneezed, her hands moving and nearly dropping the vase. Regina's hand immediately shot out, catching the vase before it landed on the ground and placing it back to it's space on another shelf. Emma rubbed at her nose with the back of her right hand. "Sorry…"

Regina shook her head. "You did well for the most part…" she chided, flipping through the topmost book, eyes roaming the yellowed pages.

"Do you think it's something I'm really going to use? Levitating things?"

"You'd be surprised at how that comes in handy." Regina mused, her index finger running along old runes, notes and drawings. "I can't be bothered to get coffee sometimes and I just…" she shrugged, "make a cup appear." She was aware of how close Emma was standing to her, her left shoulder barely brushing against her right shoulder, her hair smelling sweet despite the dank surroundings. "I want you to know that I plan on teaching you and I plan on making you much better than you are. You rely much too heavily on instinct and hope that whatever you're doing will work and that can be dangerous…" Regina laid out one book and pulled out another older mustier one, before flipping through that and continuing. "You're right about your magic being connected to your emotions. You need to keep them in check. Controlled. It makes your magic stronger and in turn will make you stronger."

Emma flexed her arms and wiggled her fingers. "I feel pretty strong…"

Regina turned her head from the books, shaking her head. "I mean magically."

"Me too. Totally." Emma nodded, holding out her right hand, a red rose in her palm. "Took me a few tries. I managed a whole bushel once…that was a nightmare…" she held out the rose to Regina, puppy dog eyes and a shy tight lipped smile. "I've been practicing but…like I said, my teacher was avoiding me."

Regina turned to face Emma, eyes moving from the rose to Emma, a crooked grin crossing her face.

"I'm an idiot."

"Yes you are."

"I'm your idiot."

Regina took the rose. "I'm glad that you are. I'm not sure anyone else could quite understand your charm, Swan."


End file.
